Rapelz:Epic IV
by Mikael Roa-kun
Summary: Baseado no jog Rappelz, uma fic de fichas, onde você pode ser uma coisa que sempre quis...Ou não....[FICHAS FECHADAS][FICHAS ESSCOLHIDAS ON]
1. Chapter 1

**Bemmmmm... Welllll...**

**Hehehe...**

**MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC NO YEAH!**

**HEHEHEH**

**Bemmmm essa é uma fic baseada no jogo Rappelz! \o/**

* * *

_**Deva  
**_  
**_Holy Warrior (Guerreiro Sagrado):_** São, de uma maneira simplificada, paladinos. É um guerreiro comum com habilidades de auto-cura.

**_Cleric (Clérigo):_** Os principais curandeiros .

****

**_Breeder:_** Sumonner, pode summonar mosntros.

**Asura:**

Assim como Deva, esta é uma palavra sânscrita, e é usada para definir deidades que buscam poder, uma espécie de demônio, mas ainda sagrado. No jogo, representam a escuridão. Entenda-se que nem por isso são inimigos dos Devas, apenas fazem uma opção que difere da dos filhos da luz.

**_Strider:_** O Strider é uma classe para assassinos.  
****

**_Dark Magician ( Mago negro):_** Essa classe utiliza feitiços para enfraquecer e drenar poderes do inimigo, além de poder sugar poder vital deles.  
****

**_Sorcerer (feiticeiro):_** Um Summoner que utiliza magias de longa duração para aumentar o poder de ataque de seus animais de batalha.

**Gaia:**

Gaia é o nome dado ao planeta Terra em algumas seitas orientais, onde acreditam que a "Grande Mãe Gaia" seja um ser vivo, do qual fazemos parte nós, humanos, além de toda a fauna e flora aqui presentes. Em Rappelz, Gaia representa a raça humana, uma raça neutra, que não está nem do lado da luz, nem do das trevas.

.

**_Fighter:_** Geralmente, geram grandes ferimentos com velocidade de ataque menor que a dos Striders, porém com defesa mais efetiva. Junto dos Holy Warriors, são os melhores em termos de resistência em combate.  
**_Kahuna:_** Kahuna é um meio-termo entre o Holy Warrior e o Dark Magician. Seus ataques são mais próximos em dano dos dos Holy Warrior, entretanto, com controle de vários feitiços, duradouros ou não.  
**_Spell-singer:_** Entre os Breeders e os Sorcerers, Spell-singers têm um ataque baixo e ganham bônus nos arcos.

Personagens criados por mim, com fichas como exemplo:

Nome:Mikami

Idade: 15

Personalidade: Misteriosa, inteligente e seca

Passatempo: Estudar os livros mágicos

Não gosta de: Ser perturbada

Raça:Asura

Classe: Dark Sorcer

* * *

Nome: Shigure

Idade: 15

Personalidade: Inteligente, sárcastico e misterioso

Passatempo: Criar venenos

Não gosta de: Pessoas boas

Raça:Asura

Classe: Strider****

* * *

Nome:Arnon Hyuuga

Idade: 15

Personalidade: inteligente, calmo e as vezes bobo

Passatempo: Escrever

Tem medo de: Solidão

Raça:Asura

Classe:Sorcerer

* * *

Idade: 15

Personalidade: Brincalhona, carinhosa e ama animais

Passatempo: Cuidar de de seus animais

Tem medo: de ficar sozinha

Raça:Deva

Classe: Cleric

* * *

Nome: Miakel Roa(EUUUU! heh)

Idade:22

Físico:cabelos Marrons sempre arrumados, é alto e tem fisico forte, olhos claros, está sempre de preto, tem duas adagas em sua cintura, é baixinho mas tem fisico forte, mede apenas 1,70.Sempre de oculos escuros, seus olhos mudam de cor de acordo com o que está semntindo.

Personalidade: Brincalhão,Alegre,Sinico,Sadico,Cruel,Psicopata.

Passatempo: Matar

Par:Hyuuga Hinata

Tem medo de: nada

Não gosta de: Pessoas, exceto de seu primo, Arnon Hyuuga

Raça: Asura

Classe: Alguns dizem que é strider, outros que é Dark magician, outros que é Sorcerer... a verdade é que ele é um pouco de tudo, um mestre nas habilidades dos Asuras.

Esses foram os exemplos, agoras as fichas oficiais:

_**Nome:**(Sobrenome-nome)_

_**Idade:**(de 15 até 50)_

**_Personalidade:_**

**_Descrição Física:_**

_**Particularidade:**(alguma curiosidade sobre seu personagem, opcional)_

_**Cena Especial:(**opcional)_

_**Raça:**(uma das que estão lá em cima)_

_**Classe:**(idem)_

_**Passatempo:(**qualquer um)_

_**Bem/Mal:(**de que lado está)_

_**Par:(**qualquer um ou uma exeto a Hinata, pode escolher personagens criados, eu pergunto para a pessoa se aceita n.n)_

**_Gosta de:_**

**_Não Gosta de:_**

**_Pode ter cenas fortes?:_**


	2. FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS

_OS ECOLHIDOS... TCHANTCHARAM TCHAM!(Onomatopeia tosca)_

_Bem... eu a__c__hei 4 fichas otimas e , e ainda inclui mais duas fichas que me deram ideias intrigantes e sadicas__ cara de maniaco,__e__ mais__ uma pelo fato de ter pedido o Orochimaru, que eu adorei a ideia de colocar ele__(Orochimaru)__ na fic n.n...__ Sem mai__s__ delongas, às __sete__ "felizardas"(porquê nenhum homeme se inscreveu...)__ são:_

* * *

Nome: Yoru Hikari(Você ama o Haku mesmo ein?xD... A sua cena especial ficou... insinuante ¬, foi um dos fortes motivo que me levaram à esoclher sua ficha, além dela ser justa, totalmente o Contario do Roa... n.n e Eu odeio que o Haku fique sozinho, ele precisa de um par... ) 

Idade:17

Personalidade: Equilíbrio. Ela é equlibrada e ponderada, paciente e justa. Costuma agir conforme a situação pede, porém, age no oposto do qual as pessoas a sua volta se encontram. (ex: se as pessoas estão de mau-humor, ela aje no oposto para tentar equilibrar o ambiente.) Por isso que sua personalidade varia tanto. Mas, ela costuma ser agradável e quase sempre está sorrindo. E com certeza, está sempre cantarolando alguma música, já que ama cantar, e faz isso com perfeição. (É que eu quero ser cantora, daí da pra imaginar, né? XD)

Descrição Física: Olhos e cabelos azuis pálido. Os cabelos são compridos até a altura dos tornozelos, sendo presos por dois rabos de cavalo baixos, e tendo duas mechas a frente do rosto que chegam a altura do queixo. A pele é clara, levemente morena. Tem altura mediana, e o corpo bem equilibrado.

Particularidade: Quando sente que vai perder o equilíbrio, começa a cantar, fazendo com que seu equilíbrio interno se restabeleça. Ela também costuma chutar e morder os amigos. (Ela chuta como forma de cumprimento, e os morde para tentar descobrir que gosto eles tem)

Cena Especial:Ela vai tentar chutar o garoto de quem gosta, só que ele desvia e a segura, lhe mordendo de leve no pescoço. ela fica completamente vermelha, e ele, sorrndo, sussurra no ouvido dela: "Você tem gosto de menta!" Depois a solta com delicadeza, e continua andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Raça:Gaia

Classe:Kahuna

Passatempo: Cantar XD Ela usa um bastão, e gosta de passar o tempo fazendo malabarismo com ele. Ela também costuma ficar grudada no garoto de quem gosta.

Bem/Mal:De nenhum lado especificadamente. Ela vive a filosofia do equilíbrio, por isso sempre tentar ver o caminho do "meio" entre o bem e o mal, sempre analisando a situação antes de tomar alguma decisão. Por isso que, dependendo da situação, ela pode apoiar o bem ou o mal. (mas se ela tivesse que escolher obrigatoriamente um lado no início, seria o bem mesmo...)

Par: HAKU!

Gosta de: Cantar, principalmente para o garoto de quem gosta, já que ele ama a voz dela. Desenhar (costuma pegar um galho de árvore e desenhar no chão.), brincar em lugares em que haja água (ela ama estar em contato com água), chutar as pessoas e de mordê-las.

Não Gosta de: Brigas desnecessárias, injustiça, hipocrisia, que digam que ela tem péssima memória (apesar de ser verdade ¬¬), detesta ficar sozinha, e principalmente que as pessoas riam quando ela está falando algo que considera sério (fica completamente irritada).

Pode ter cenas fortes?: Pode! \o

Nome: Yami(trevas) Hanashiro( e.e gostei da sua ficha n.n... Leia o lembrete que deichei para Kyarara)

Idade: 17

Personalidade: totalmente...temperamental xDela é mtu nervosinha e se irrita com facilidade, pavio quase inexistente, tirada, teimosa, e irônica, alegre, animada e energetica, não se importa se fere ou não os outros com suas palavras, dona dos comentarios mordazes e fora de fora.

Descrição Física: cabelos negros como a noite, curtos, mas com as duas mechas da frente mais compridas, pele alva, olhos bicolores, o esquerdo cor de onix e o segundo azul ceu, o esquerdo eh a atravessado por uma cicatriz, tem um corpo invejavel, não é muito alta, mas tbm não é baixinha, esta sempre ou com um cigarro ou com um palitinho na boca.

Particularidade: ela eh otima com qualquer tipo de arma e bem agil, sendo veloz e flekisivel(sei la como que escreve x.x)

Cena Especial: nyu...se eu for escolhida eu faço de acordo x.xno ideias

Raça: Asura

Classe: Dark Magician

Passatempo: fumar xD ou simplesmente irritar os outros

.Bem/Mal: ela eh meio nula, pq n se importa com ninguem, mas torce mais pelo mal.

Par: Shikamaru

Gosta de: fumar u.u, comer, dormir, matar, silencio(barulho demais a deixao com dor de cabeça e ela fica mais nervosa que o normal), frio, neve, sangue, armas...

Não Gosta de: pessoas boazinhas, sem nexo, lerdas, idiotas, convecidas, faladeiras, dias quentes, comida azeda, não dormir bem(ela fica mal-humorada xDD)

Pode ter cenas fortes?: obvio -

* * *

Nome: Yumi Hanashiro(Muito boa sua ficha, devo admitir XD... e Um lembrete para você e a Haru: POSTEM A PORRA DA FIC LOGO MERDA! ò.ó) 

Idade: 17

Personalidade: ela eh meio séria e odeia infantilidades, fria, meio calada, só se solta ao lado da irma pois adora tira-la do serio, tirada com todos, ironica, cinica, muito esperta(a batalha entre esperteza entre as gemeas eh acirrada xD), meio anti-social, e so te ajuda se vc eh amiga dela, pq senao...morra!Teimosa e cabeça-dura ao extremo.

Descrição Física: cabelos longos, chegando até a cintura, com franjinha, olhos bem vividos, azul ceu, amendoados e felinos, pele alva, um corpo invejavel, e tem uma cicatriz cortando o braço inteiro(Kyrara - eu tenho uma cicatriz assim n.n, Haru - ela ainda se orgulha disso u.u, Kyrara - Vc tem uma na cara e se orgulha dela tbm ¬¬")

Particularidade: é otima em desviar e escalar, diferente da irma, não eh muito boa com armas, mas eh excelente quando se trata de agilidade.

Cena Especial: como a Haru disse...se eu for escolhida...eu faço, tbm to sem ideias no momento. u.u""

Raça: Asura

Classe: Sorcerer

Passatempo: aborrecer sua irma pra ver o circo pegar fogo xD

Bem/Mal: Bem

Par: Kiba

Gosta de: comer, observar a lua, dias quentes, verao, animais, conversar...

Não Gosta de: roupas femininas, meninas chatas e frescas, maldades(por isso não se da bem com a irmã), frio, inverno, dormir demais...

Pode ter cenas fortes?: claro

* * *

Nome: Ringo no Kitsuni( Um uncioc cometario aqui... perfeita essa ficha... se fosse outro homem escrevendo a fic concerteza negaria a ficha, mas já que sou fan de YAOI[Mikael: GAYYYY!Eu:soca Miakel eu escolhi... adorei a ideia ... n.n) 

Idade: 27

Personalidade: Ringo é uma pessoa calma e paciente. Aparentimente é uma pessoa gentil, pois vivi com um sorriso no rosto. É sarcastico e as vezes seu sorriso se torna irritante. Gosta de fazer traquinagens com os outros e se diverte com a dor aleia. Apesar da beleza angelical, é o seu pior pessadelo em batalha. É um dos seres mais pervertidos do mundo. Suas frases são sempre carregadas de duplos sentidos e tem mania de dar em cima dos homens, só para constrange-los. As vezes faz isso com garotas também, apesar de preferir os homens ;D. Apesar da personalidade... interessante... Ringo é uma pessoa muito fria, misteriosa e fechada. Tem poucos amigos, mas não se importa com isso.

Descrição Física: Ringo tem cabelos curtos e rebeldes, negros como a noite. Seus olhos são da mesma cor. Possui um corpo bonito, mas o esconde com roupas largas. Não gosta de se arrumar e possui a face um tanto afeminada, mas arranca suspiros de qualquer um. Sua voz é suave e tentadora. Mesmo não querendo, é bastante sensual.

Particularidade: Apesar de ser aparentimente homem,se sente atraido por outros homens x.x -YAOI- Ninguem sabe se na verdade ele é homem ou mulher, o que causa muita duvida.

Cena Especial:não tem

Raça: Gaia

Classe: Fighter

Passatempo: ler coisas pervertidas, da em cima dos homens e de deitar em grande campos abertos.Bem/Mal: Ele prefere ser neutro nisso u.u' só ajuda se for melhor para ele

Par: Itachi

Gosta de: perveções, campos abertos, maças, ler e lutar.

Não Gosta de: tirem seus livros pervas dele, suas maças e lugares fechados.

Pode ter cenas fortes?: claro

* * *

Nome: Umibe no Kawauso - Apelido: Kawa-chan( Sua Ficha me deu ideias... muitas ideias... sua personagem vai sofrer um pouco.. e.e) 

Idade: 16 anos.

Personalidade: Altamente impressionavel/ingenua, é alegre e divertida, porém se irrita com certa facilidade, principalmente quando é enganada.

Descrição física: Aparência fragil, pele branquinha, olhos lilases que expressão de certa forma ingenuidade. Cabelos castanhos ondulados, na altura dos ombros, altura mediana, corpo invejável.Particularidade: Idolatra Roa-sama, a quem chamar de kyoshi (mestre).

Cena Especial: Posso por depois

Raça: Asura.

Classe: Strider, por incrivel que pareça... xDD

Passatempo: Perseguir "seu kyoshi"? o.O E colher flores pra depois jogar sangue nelas... xDDB

em/Mal: Digamos que do lado de "seu kyoshi".Par: O Hidan-kun!!

Gosta de: Chocolate.

Não gosta de: Insetos. (lê-se: tanto os insetos-animais, quanto os insetos-humanos xD)

Pode ter cenas fortes?: Sim!

* * *

Nome: Hatsuki Kanabi(no comenst para essa ficha n.n) 

Idade: 21 anos

Personalidade: Fria, rude, calculista, exigente e silenciosa. Durante brigas ou discussões, ela fala e age sem pensar antes, ferindo emocionalmente (ou, algumas vezes, até fisicamente) as pessoas. Se arrepende depois, mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir o erro.É inteligente e esperta, tem um raciocínio rápido e perfeito, percebendo coisas e achando respostas na metade do tempo que uma pessoa normal conseguiria. É dedicada, quando tem um objetivo, dedica-se totalmente a ele e não se importa em passar por cima de alguém para alcançá-lo. Mas é paciente, sabe esperar a hora certa para tentar alguma coisa.Evita o contato com as pessoas e se afasta dos outros, isolando-se (não por ter medo, ela não gosta de manter contato com outras pessoas, mesmo). Está sempre observando os outros, examinando passos e ações. Raramente fala e nunca sorri.

Descrição Física: Cabelos longos, lisos e brancos, na altura dos joelhos. Franja farta e repicada. Olhos amarelos, cor-de-âmbar, quase dourados. Pele levemente bronzeada, sem ser muito escura. Uma cicatriz que atravessa o olho direito (começando acima da sobrancelha, passando pelo olho e terminando na bochecha) e uma tatuagem de serpente em toda a perna direita (como se a serpente estivesse subindo pela perna, se enroscando nela, sabe? o.o)

Particularidade: Tem um raciocínio rápido e perfeito, consegue achar soluções para os mais diversos problemas numa velocidade impressionante.A tatuagem de serpente é uma homenagem à sua mãe. A mãe de Kanabi se chamava Mirella, mas seu pai e seu irmão a chamavam de "Mi" (serpente, em japonês). Kanabi sabe que sua mãe não a queria e por isso faz de tudo para mostrar para a mãe (mesmo que ela esteja morta) que, por mais que a gravidez tenha sido indesejada, Kanabi sempre a amou e sempre vai amar.

Cena Especial: Se eu for escolhida, eu escrevo uma de acordo com o par, ok? ''sem idéias no momento

Raça: Deva

Classe: Cleric

Passatempo: Estudar, criar e analisar venenos.

Bem/Mal: Bem x3

Par:Orochimaru

Gosta de: Silêncio, dias frios, neve, chuva, estrelas, noite, observar a lua e o céu noturno, natureza em geral, insetos (é defensora deles XD). Tem um fascínio estranho por aracnídeos (especialmente escorpiões u.u).

Não Gosta de: Calor, dias quentes, verão, praia, dia (prefere a noite), barulho, agitação, pessoas exageradas/barulhentas/felizes demais e pessoas tímidas (não que ela não goste, mas ela se irrita ..).

Pode ter cenas fortes?: Hai o/

* * *

Eeeeeeeeeeeee POR FIMMMM: 

Nome:Kyouhei Cibelle(Sobrenome-nome)

Idade:26(de 15 até 50)

Personalidade:Perda de controle é sua descrição, perde o controle de suas ações e é super rabugenta. Quando esta envolvida em uma luta vai até o fim, não deixa para depois e da tudo de si. Porém, qaundo esta com amigos e em situações tragicas é a pessoa mais doce do mundo.

Descrição Física:Cabelos negros que chegam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, com pequenas mechas verdes e roxas por todo o cabelo. Seus olhos são de um acinzentado muito escuro.

Particularidade:Acha os animais mais dignos e menos falsos dos que os "humanos"

Cena Especial:Ahn...sorry, nenhuma por enquanto.

Raça:Deva

Classe:Breeder e Cleric (escoleh uam só, sorry)

Passatempo:Cuidar da sua matilha de lobos, sim, ela tem uma matilha de lobos como amigos.

Bem/Mal:Bem.Par:Namikaze Minato, o Yondaime Hokage , pai do naruto e ninja fodão e.e

Gosta de:Praia, sol, SEU AMIGOS ACIMA DE TUDO. E seus lobos, claro, são 7 ao todo.

Não Gosta de:Homens machistas(isso foi um forte motivo deu ter escolhido sua ficha, pois me deu ideia de fazer o Roa te irritar e.e), os odeia mais do que tudo.

Pode ter cenas fortes?:Adoro cenas fortes TOOTALMENTE permitido.

* * *

_Sinto muito aqeles que não foram escolhidos, todas as fichas estvam otimas, mas , no fim, essas seta ai se destacaram pela criatividade e originalidade, alem de insinuar muitas ideias..._

_O Primeiro Chapter vai demorar 1 ou 2 semanas, Kissus.._

_Miakel Roa-kun 06/10/2007_


End file.
